fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Trebol
Trebol is a member of the Donquixote Pirates. He is an adamant supporter of Donquixote Doflamingo. He is the executive member of the Donquixote Pirates and one of its powerful members. He is also a bodyguard for one his teammates, Sugar. Personality Trebol is very loyal to his master Donquixote Doflamingo. He respects him at the bottom of his heart and believes that he might one day conquer the world. He also respects him for his noble heritage as a celestial dragon and sees him as a someone who deserves to have power. Trebol greatly despise Law for his treachery and would be glad to see him dead for betraying the Donquixote Pirates. Trebol also has a running gag of getting really close towards the people he talks to which makes the scene awkward. Abilities As the executive member of the Donquixote's Pirates, Trebol is powerful. He posses superhuman strength and endurance that is comparable to the other executive members like Pica and Diamante. He is also trusted by Doflamingo to guard Sugar while she turn people into toys. When he was frustrated that there was a spy at the underground port he was able to use his slime and throw the an entire ship into a building causing massive damage. In his battle against Trafalgar Law, Trebol was able to make himself into a living bomb by igniting the combustible slime. Though a massive fiery blast of that nature would normally kill an average person, Trebol was able to survive albeit he was unconscious. Beta Beta no Mi The Beta Beta no Mi (or the Stick Stick fruit) is a fruit that allows Trebol to create a slime to cover or trap his enemies. The slime is strong enough to catch a number of enemies of any shape or size. Once caught in Trebol slime, the target cannot escape and too easily. For instance in his battle against Law and Luffy, Trebol was able to trap Luffy in his slime for a certain amount of time. The slime is apart of Trebol's appearance and he is actually quite frail. However, the slime is a suit and coating that is used to save him from being slashed by a target. With the slime, Trebol can light ignite with fire. Since the slime is flammable, it can unleash a powerful fiery explosion. The slime can also allow Trebol to travel at an unpredictable speed and reach his targets. Weaknesses Like any devil fruit user, Trebol cannot swim in any body of water and has a high risk of drowning. In his battle against Law and Luffy, Law threw a sword at Trebol. Since Trebol's coat was made out of slime, the sword easily penetrated the slime coating and cut him in the process. While his coat can act as a shield to most attacks, it cannot defend against an attack that can pierce him. Stats Category:One Piece characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Villains Category:All-range fighters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fighters with superhuman strength Category:Henchmen